This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A nonparametric statistical segmentation procedure based on the computation of the mean shift within the joint space-range feature representation of brain MR images is investigated. In order to assign image regions to a cerebral tissue type, a spatial normalization between image data and standard probability maps is necesary, so that for each structure a maximum a posteriori probability criterion is applied.